Vida nova no Santuário
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Ano Novo, vida nova. No caso dos douradinhos, paz na Terra, vida nova. Como seria a vida deles num mundo sem guerras? [Yaoi]
1. Durante o dia

**VIDA NOVA NO SANTUÁRIO**

Eles haviam sido revividos por Athena. Também pudera não? A vida toda se matando para proteger a deusa, mereciam uma vidinha normal! Mas o que seria normal para quatorze homens que haviam passado suas vidas inteiras se preparando para batalhas, derramamento de sangue, traições, lágrimas?

Certamente normal era a última palavra que poderia descrever a nova vida dos cavaleiros de ouro no Santuário...

oOo

- **Casa de Áries –**

Shion estava sentado no sofá com os pés em cima da mesinha de vidro que ficava no centro da sala do templo de Áries. Dava altas gargalhadas com uma comédia que via na tevê.

- Kiki! Traga um copo de água gelada para mim! – gritou.

- Sim senhor Shion. – respondeu Kiki, desanimado.

O pequeno garoto olhou para seu mestre, Mu, que lavava a louça com uma cara de legitimo tédio.

- O mestre Shion está pegando pesado com a gente, não é, mestre Mu?

- Sim Kiki, mas é melhor você levar logo a água, antes que ele se enfureça.

Kiki assentiu e abriu a geladeira, enchendo o copo de água e levando-o para Shion.

_"Realmente ele está pegando pesado com a gente. Eu não sabia que meu mestre era ditador mesmo fora do treinamento. Talvez eu devesse conversar com o mestre ancião, para ver se ele fala com o meu mestre e o convence a ser menos cruel comigo e com o Kiki."_

Mu enxugou a testa com as costas da mão e olhou para aquela pilha de louça que chegava até o teto.

- Mu! E não esqueça de varrer os quartos! – gritou Shion.

- Ah meu Zeus... dai me forças!

oOo

**- Casa de Touro –**

- Isso, aquela grama um pouquinho ali! Ah e você, coloca aquela trave ali. – ordenava Aldebaran, enquanto os soldados montavam seu campo de futebol particular.

_"Uhm... talvez eu peça pra Saori para tirar umas férias e viajar para o Brasil. Quem sabe eu não reencontro uns parentes..."._

Deba deu mais uma golada na sua caipirinha e continuou a supervisionar o trabalho dos soldados, apenas dando palpites.

oOo

**- Casa de Gêmeos –**

- KANON! Se você mudar esse sofá de lugar mais uma vez eu juro que te encho de porrada! – exclamou Saga, irritado, encostado em um pilar vendo Kanon mover o sofá pro outro lado da sala.

- Mas não fica bom ali. Aliás, nada está bom! Essa casa precisa de uma reforma maninho!

- Você já mudou esse sofá de lugar mais de trinta vezes, Kanon! Que inferno! Senta nessa merda e sossega!

Kanon se aproximou do irmão e sorriu.

- Não. – deu um selinho em Saga e voltou a arrastar o sofá.

- JÁ CHEGA!

Saga concentrou seu cosmo e com o labirinto de Gêmeos, dividiu a casa em duas. Num dos lados, só tinha o sofá e mais nada. Kanon se viu sozinho nela.

- Mas que inferno Saga! Eu vou acabar com isso aqui!

Saga entrou naquela parte do templo de Gêmeos.

- Não vai não. Agora você faz o que quiser com esse sofá e vê se não me enche o saco. – começou a se afastar.

Kanon se deitou no sofá.

- Você vai ver só. Vai acabar rapidinho com essa divisão e implorar para eu ficar com você.

- Com certeza quem implorará não serei eu. Até mais, Kanon.

"Hunft. Ele vai ver só! Eu não me importo... sei que não vai durar muito... hunft!"

oOo

**- Casa de Câncer – **

- Flores! Flores alegram tanto! Ainda mais minhas belas e perfumadas rosas...

- Se eu tiver que tirar mais uma rosa dos meus crânios de estimação, eu juro que te mato e coloco o seu pra fazer companhia aos outros...

- Mas que estress desnecessário Maskinha... Esses crânios mórbidos que você coleciona ficam tão mais belos com minhas rosas!

Afrodite colocou uma rosa branca dentro de mais um dos crânios que "enfeitavam" a Casa de Câncer. Virou-se para o guardião daquela casa e abriu seu mais belo e encantador sorriso. Mascara da Morte pegou a rosa e esmagou-a com seus dedos.

- Já disse para parar com isso! Saia da minha Casa ou...

Afrodite colou o corpo ao do canceriano, se inclinando na direção dele.

- Ou? – desafiou, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Mascara estava irado e ia descontar isso no sueco, mas Afrodite riu e saiu correndo no templo de Câncer jogando rosas pelo caminho que passava.

- Pegue-me se for capaz! – gritou, entre risos.

- Maledeto! – murmurrou, irritado e colhendo as rosas que ficavam no caminho.

oOo

**- Casa de Leão –**

Aiolia golpeou mais um pilar, quase pondo seu templo abaixo. Afrodite passou por ele e lançou-lhe uma rosa.

- Pra alegrar seu dia, gatinho! – disse sorrindo e continuou correndo.

_"Mesmo sem guerras, não sei o que seria de mim sem treino. Eu, Aiolia, posso afirmar que lutar é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer!"_

Continuou treinando ao ar livre, do lado de fora de sua casa. Olhou rapidamente para as casas acima e pensou:

_"O que será que meu irmão_ _está fazendo?"_

Continuou golpeando os pilares e o ar quando olhou de relance para as quatro casas abaixo da sua, sentiu algo pontudo bater com tudo na sua bunda!

- Ai merda! –exclamou. – O que é isso?

Olhou para o chão e viu a prova do crime.

- Ah Aiolos seu desgraçado! Vou falar com a Athena pra ver se ela o proíbe de brincar com essas flechinhas!

Pegou a flecha de plástico do chão, ainda irritado.

- Ele coloca o cosmo nesses brinquedos! – quebrou a flecha em duas.

"Aiolos, se você me acertar de novo eu vou até aí acertar as contas com você!" _– _falou por cosmo.

"Ahhh Aiolia! Tenha senso de humor! Além do mais, eu fui seu mestre, espera mesmo me derrotar?"

"Claro que sim! Já te superei faz tempo!"

"Então venha para minha casa, te desafio numa queda de braço!"

"Você não cresce mesmo hein Aiolos? Nem parece que é o mais velho! Mas tudo bem, eu aceito!"

Aiolia riu e subiu correndo para o templo de seu irmão, passando por Virgem e vendo uma cena muito engraçada.

oOo

**- Casa de Virgem –**

Shaka vestia uma túnica curta branca e estava com uma flanela na mão. Ouviu Aiolia assobiar lá embaixo, corou e olhou.

- Fazendo faxina, Virgem?

- Limpando a minha estatua do Buda oras!

Um vento bateu e a túnica de Shaka acabou subindo. Ele tentou segura-la, mas se desequilibrou e despencou de cima da estatua.

- Droga! – tentou usar seu cosmo, tentou de tudo, mas continuava caindo.

Aiolia automaticamente correu na direção dele e segurou-o nos braços.

- Está tudo bem, Shaka?

Shaka corou ainda mais.

- Tá-tá... obrigado Leão. Pode me por no chão.

- Ah... er... claro!

Aiolia depositou o amigo no chão, um pouco sem graça.

- Devia tomar mais cuidado. Aliás, o que você estava fazendo lá em cima? Rezando?

- Lógico que não! Mas é que agora que a Terra está em paz, não tenho muito que fazer. Já não preciso meditar tanto. E aí notei que a estátua do meu mestre estava muito suja e resolvi limpar...

Aiolia começou a rir.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez! – ainda rindo. – Até mais, Shaka de Virgem.

- Tá...

Shaka ainda ficou sem ação, vendo o leonino se afastar.

_"Ai Buda! Eu tinha que passar por isso?"_

oOo

**- Casa de Libra –**

- O Mestre Ancião costumava ser mais bonzinho quando morávamos na China, não, Shiryu? – sussurrou Shunrei para Dragão.

- Cuidado Shunrei, as paredes tem ouvidos.

- Shiryu e Shunrei, lembrem-se que uma Casa limpa possui bons fluidos! – disse Dohko, que estava encostado na janela de seu templo, olhando para as Casas abaixo e procurando avistar um certo ariano.

_"Nunca pensei que a vida no Santuário fosse tão difícil.", _pensou Shunrei, enquanto varria o salão do templo de Libra.

_"Será que se eu falar com o mestre Shion, ele conversa com o mestre ancião e o convence a ser menos cruel comigo e com a Shunrei?"_

Dohko balançou os cabelos ruivos e se voltou para seus pupilos.

- Não esqueçam de preparar um belo jantar. A força do homem provém também do pão que o sustenta!

_"Ele fala tão bonito..." _

_"Mas ajudar que é bom... nada!"_

oOo

**- Casa de Escorpião –**

- Ahh droga Camus de Aquário! Eu juro que não vou mais agüentar ficar nessa situação!

Milo andava de um lado para outro, irritado.

"Milo, faltam apenas algumas horas."

Ouviu a voz que tanto amava dizer por cosmo.

"Você diz isso porque não é com você, Camus!"

"Mas foi você quem aceitou a aposta, mon cher."

Milo se sentou no sofá de seu templo e cruzou os braços.

- Se eu sair daqui agora, perco a aposta. Mas que inferno!

Milo se lembrou pela milésima vez da aposta.

_"Se você conseguir passar doze horas no seu templo, eu peço a Athena que nos deixe viajar para a França."_

_"Você já não me agüenta mais, não é, Camus?"_

_Camus fizera aquela expressão séria de sempre, ignorando o drama exagerado do escorpião._

_"Non é isso Milo. Aliás, foi você quem começou dizendo que vive muito bem sem mim."_

_E Milo o abraçara, beijando o aquariano apaixonadamente._

_"E você acreditou, Camyu?"_

_Milo recomeçara as caricias provocantes pelo corpo do francês._

_"Agora non, Milo. Tenho que trabalhar."_

_Milo saíra rapidamente, um pouco irritado._

_"Eu aceito a aposta, Camus de Aquário."_

_E Milo não vira o meio sorriso que se desenhara no rosto do aquariano._

_- _Faltam algumas horas ainda... hunf!

oOo

**- Casa de Sagitário – **

- Parado, ou eu atiro! – disse Aiolos, com seu arco e flecha de brinquedo nas mãos, apontando para o irmão.

- Atira pra você ver!

Aiolos riu e se sentou.

- Vamos lá Aiolia, não amarele antes da hora. Você sabe que eu ainda sou mais forte, não?

- Veremos, Aiolos, veremos.

Os dois começaram uma disputa de "braço-de-ferro" que terminou em socos e rasteiras amigáveis e numa tremenda destruição e bagunça no templo de Sagitário.

- Se Athena ver isso...

- Os tempos da Saori já era!

- Sempre rebelde! Vamos fazer uma guerra de travesseiros?

Aiolia não respondeu, apenas acertou o irmão com uma bela travesseirada.

A bagunça estava apenas começando...

oOo

**- Casa de Capricórnio – **

- Mas que tédio nesse Santuário... – murmurrou Shura, sentado na escadaria.

- Shurinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Shura viu Afrodite se aproximar, todo sorridente, com uma rosa amarela nas mãos.

- Oi Shurinha! Que cara é essa?

- Tédio Afrodite, cara de tédio.

- Ai mas vocês são tão desanimados viu! – entregou a rosa para Shura. – Isso é para alegrar o seu dia!

- Obrigado, Dite.

Afrodite sorriu e deu um selinho em Shura.

- Até mais Shurinha!

E saiu todo saltitante, deixando um capricorniano perplexo com uma rosa amarela nas mãos.

oOo

**- Casa de Aquário - **

Camus para variar estava atolado de assuntos da Fundação para tratar. Se o salário que ganhava não fosse bom, já teria mandado aquela baixinha da Saori para os quintos dos infernos há muito tempo.

_"Será que o Milo vai agüentar? De qualquer forma, uma viagem para a França seria muito boa."_, pensou enquanto brincava com um lápis entre os dedos.

Olhou no relógio. Eram sete horas.

- Faltam apenas três horas. Será que ele vai agüentar?

Camus voltou a olhar para os papéis, sem ao menos se dar conta do sorriso que se insinuava em seus lábios.

oOo

**- Casa de Peixes –**

Afrodite estava deitado sobre um tapete de pétalas de rosas, de todas as cores. Os cabelos azuis se espalhavam feito um leque aberto sobre as rosas.

- Ah rosas... – brincava com uma rosa vermelha entre os dedos. – Vocês são tão belas... tanto quanto eu.

Sorriu, olhando para o teto de seu templo.

- Um mundo sem guerras... parece que o Mascara e o Shura não estão muito acostumados com isso. Mas vou levar mais rosas para eles amanhã, para ver se os animo.

Deslizou a rosa pela face macia e delicada.

- Um mundo sem guerras... – sussurrou mais uma vez, fechando os olhos.

oOo

Um mundo sem guerras...

Como homens que haviam sido treinados para lutar e defender a Terra podiam viver num mundo em paz?

Mas eles iam levando. Alguns entediados, outros brigando, outros brincando e outros ainda fazendo apostas ou explorando seus discípulos. Os dias passavam, nada era muito diferente. Aquela era a oportunidade que eles tinham de deixar os laços fraternos crescerem...

E a noite chegou... para a alegria de alguns e alivio de outros.

oOo

_Continua..._

_N/A: No próximo capitulo eu comento melhor... reviews please e Mushakistas não me matem, pela primeira vez vou deixar os dois juntos! U.ú_


	2. Quando chega a noite

**- Casa de Áries – **

Mu ajeitou a gravata prata de seu mestre.

- Estou bem? – perguntou Shion, emplumando o peito.

- Ah sim sim! – responderam Kiki e Mu, sabendo que morreriam se respondessem o contrário.

Shion se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e saiu, não sem antes dizer:

- Cuidem bem do templo de Áries seus molengas! Quando eu voltar quero que minha casa esteja inteira!

- Sim mestre Shion.

Assim que o perderam de vista, Kiki e Mu desabaram no sofá.

- Ai mestre Mu, nem acredito que ele se foi!

- Nem eu Kiki, nem eu. Agora já posso ir até Virgem ver o Shaka. – os olhos de Mu brilharam.

- E eu?

- Você vai ficar cuidando da casa de Áries! Tem que ir se acostumando, ela um dia vai ser sua...

_"Bela desculpa!"_, pensou Kiki, emburrado.

Mu ajeitou sua túnica e saiu cantarolando.

- Sempre sobra para mim. – resmungou o garoto.

oOo

- **Casa de Touro –**

Aldebaran estava deitado no gramado de seu novíssimo campo de futebol, vendo as estrelas.

_"Realmente umas férias no Brasil cairiam muito bem."_

Jogou a bola de futebol contra o gol, quase destruindo a rede com a força que lançou a bola.

- GOLLLL! – gritou, assustando Mu que passava ali perto.

_"O Aldebaran deve ter bebido de novo", _pensou Mu, passando rapidamente por Touro.

Deba inclinou um pouco a cabeça e viu que realmente acertara o gol, o que o fez rir, orgulhoso de seu feito.

oOo

**- Casa de Gêmeos –**

Kanon entrou num dos cômodos do templo que pertencia a seu irmão, segundo a divisão que Saga fizera em Gêmeos. Estava com uma toalha na cintura e mais nada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Kanon? Eu dividi a casa pra você não me encher o saco!

- Mas é que... – Kanon se aproximou do irmão. – Sua divisão foi tão bem feita que na minha parte não tem banheiro. Eu preciso tomar banho.

- Problema seu!

Kanon apertou o pescoço de Saga, fingindo enforcá-lo.

- Anda logo seu idiota, se você não me deixar usar por bem, vai por mal mesmo!

- To morrendo de medo de você, Kanon. – replicou Saga, ironicamente.

Kanon se aproximou mais de Saga, sem tirar a mão do pescoço dele. Foi quando sua toalha caiu no chão. Saga empurrou-o.

- Vamos seu bobo. – deu um tapa na bunda nua de Kanon. – Eu te acompanho no banho.

Kanon sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sabia que você não ia resistir. Isso quer dizer que você já pode acabar com a divisão.

- Pode até ser. Mas se você mudar o sofá de lugar, eu te jogo pra fora de casa, eu juro que jogo!

Kanon sorriu e pulou nas costas do irmão. Era assim que eles terminavam, sempre.

oOo

**- Casa de Câncer – **

Mascara da Morte ainda encontrava pétalas de rosas por todo seu templo.

- Afrodite maledeto! Mas eu ainda esgano aquele maldito.

Juntou mais algumas pétalas e jogou no lixo. Foi quando viu que ainda restava uma rosa branca em um dos crânios.

- E vai ser agora mesmo! – exclamou, saindo irritado de seu templo.

oOo

**- Casa de Leão –**

Mu passava por ali agora e estranhou o silêncio.

- Aposto que o Aiolia não está no Santuário! Que leão mais baladeiro!

Riu e continuou subindo as escadarias.

_"Estou chegando, Shaka."_, pensou, todo sorridente.

oOo

**- Casa de Virgem –**

Shaka acabara de tomar banho e vestia uma leve túnica verde-água. Saiu de seu templo para observar a noite e ver se um certo ariano aparecia por ali.

A noite estava realmente bela. Shaka se sentou na escadaria do templo de Virgem e ficou observando as outras casas zodiacais.

- Que olhar mais encantador, Shaka. Pensando em que?

Shaka levantou o olhar para Mu, abrindo um belo sorriso. Seus olhos azuis estavam abertos, agora que não meditava tanto, os mantinha assim com mais freqüência. Mu adorava.

- Pensando se você ia se lembrar de mim. – riu. – Como foi seu dia?

Mu se sentou ao lado de Shaka.

- Cansativo...

Shaka passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto de Mu.

- Seu mestre continua explorando você e o Kiki?

- Você nem faz idéia...

Shaka se levantou.

- Você ainda pode se mudar para cá. – sorriu e esticou a mão para Mu, que a pegou. – Vamos entrar, está começando a esfriar aqui fora.

Adentraram o templo de Virgem. Aqueles momentos sempre valiam a pena, para os dois.

oOo

**- Casa de Libra –**

- Ainda bem que o Mestre Ancião saiu. – disse Shiryu. – Agora sim poderemos descansar.

Shunrei sorriu, se aproximando sutilmente de Shiryu no sofá. Ele se levantou.

- Já sei! Vou aproveitar e ligar para o Seiya!

Shunrei observou desolada Shiryu seguir para o quarto.

- Viver no Santuário não é nada fácil... – murmurrou a garota, desabando no sofá.

oOo

**- Casa de Escorpião – **

Milo olhava para o relógio, impaciente.

- Falta pouco... ah Camus, vou querer ver sua cara depois dessa! Eu ganhei!

Olhou mais uma vez no relógio e ajeitou a camiseta.

- E França lá vamos nós!

oOo

**- Casa de Sagitário –**

Aiolia e Aiolos mal podiam ser encontrados, tamanha bagunça haviam feito no templo de Sagitário. Estavam deitados na cama de Aiolos (sem yaoi nisso!).

- Vai para sua casa Aiolia, seu folgado! Eu to com sono, essa brincadeira me cansou, sabia?

Aiolia abraçou mais um dos poucos travesseiros que haviam restado. Parecia mais um gatinho do que um leão.

- Vou nada. Minha casa é muito longe. Vou dormir... – bocejou. - aqui mesmo.

- Então vai dormir no chão, seu folgado! – Aiolos derrubou o irmão mais novo no chão.

- Ora seu! Você vai ver só!

Aiolia se levantou, pronto para a revanche. Pelo visto não iam dormir tão cedo...

oOo

**- Casa de Capricórnio – **

Shura estava se revirando na cama, tentando dormir. Mas certa barulheira no templo de Sagitário não permitia.

Ficava prestando atenção no movimento no Santuário. Já havia sentido os cosmos de Shion e Dohko em direção à sala do mestre.

- Essa hora e todos nesse pique? Eu devo estar ficando caduco mesmo...

Sentiu um cosmo muito irritado passar por seu templo.

_"Afrodite que se cuide.", _pensou.

Alguns minutos depois sentiu um cosmo muito animado passar por ali.

_"Camus não vai dormir essa noite", _sorriu, maliciosamente.

- Esse Santuário está sempre pegando fogo!

oOo

**- Casa de Aquário – **

Camus estava do lado de fora de seu templo, olhando o relógio das 12 Casas. Foi envolvido por um abraço apertado.

- Como eu imaginava. Nem um minuto a mais nem a menos, Milo.

- Você não acreditou que eu fosse ganhar Camus, admita!

Camus não respondeu. Desvencilhou-se do abraço do escorpiano e começou a andar para dentro de seu templo.

- Ei! Espera aí Camus! E agora? Eu ganhei a aposta! Quando vamos?

Milo entrou no templo de Aquário, seguindo Camus. Viu o aquariano entrar no escritório.

_"Mas ele ainda não acabou essa droga de trabalho?"_

Antes que pudesse adentrar o escritório também, Milo viu Camus sair dele.

- Sente-se ali, mon ami. – disse, apontando para o sofá.

Um pouco relutante, Milo obedeceu.

- Eu non sou do tipo que deixa de cumprir sua parte no acordo. – estendeu um envelope para Milo.

Milo abriu o envelope. Continha duas passagens para Paris.

- Ahh Camyu! – sem aviso, pulou em cima de Camus, beijando-o intensamente.

Eles também acabavam assim, sempre.

oOo

**- Casa de Peixes – **

Afrodite estava com uma rosa vermelha entre os lábios. Seu olhar era tentador.

- Não me olhe assim, Afrodite! Se você aparecer na minha Casa de novo eu mando você e essas suas rosas malditas pro inferno!

Afrodite tirou a rosa da boca e sorriu, se aproximando lentamente de Mascara.

- Não hesite, Maskinha. Me mate agora mesmo. – enlaçou o pescoço de Mascara da Morte com os braços, aproximando o rosto do dele.

O cosmo de Mascara da Morte se elevou mais, tamanha sua irritação com a provocação. Mas logo sentiu os lábios macios do pisciano contra os seus. Apertou Afrodite contra seu corpo, um pouco violentamente, mordiscando os lábios dele. De alguma forma, tinha que descontar sua irritação.

- Adoro o jeito como você me mata, Maskinha...

Afrodite sorriu, ainda abraçado com o cavaleiro de Câncer. Sempre era assim, no fim das contas.

oOo

**- Sala do Mestre – **

- Se a vida fosse sempre assim, hein, Dohko? – disse Shion, deslizando a mão pela perna do libriano.

- Quem nos dera, Shion...

Estavam na banheira enorme na sala que pertencera a Shion. Ainda agora, ele tinha suas mordomias ali.

- Um mundo sem guerras... – murmurrou Shion, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Dohko.

- Finalmente podemos ser felizes juntos, querido Shion. Merecemos, não acha?

- Se a vida fosse sempre assim... – repetiu Shion, perdidamente, beijando Dohko carinhosamente.

oOo

Um mundo sem guerras... em que todos tinham a chance de viver felizes e deixar que os laços que haviam se formado nas batalhas se fortalecesse, repleto de amor.

**!FIM!**

_N/A: Mais um final daqueles! u.u Odeio meus finais! Mas espero que tenham gostado da fic! Minha primeira fic Mushakista, com votos de Feliz 2006 para vocês! Agradeço as reviews desde já. Beijos!_


End file.
